Kirby's amatomy
Kirby is a alien..... okay I will put more. Kirby is a interesting creature to say the least. I found some research. on Kirby's Rainbow Resort it says Kirby can shrink his opponents and has no mouth and just a stomach. Kirby does have a tongue though. For more information here's a link http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/fan/thoughts/sck_kirbysanatomy.html. Kirby's stomach varies. while the anime depicts Kirby's Stomach as a universe, Kirby's Squeak Squad states Kirby has stomach acid and walls. I think Kirby has a stomach and a Black hole after. Kirby might actually has a skeleton considering 1. Kirby would not be able to move and 2. Kirby has teeth Withwith Threethree Sourcessources. And I know what your thinking: "Smash bros confirms Kirby does not have a skeleton" but Kirby's eyes are shown and so are his limbs. Kirby seems to has a high metabolisms. Kirby also seems to eject the air and get the strong particles. Since Kirby sinks underwater he has to be denser than water. Kirby is also kind of like a Nudibranch where Kirby's uses the foes ability to defend himself. Kirby's body itself consists of eyes which are oval shape, a mouth, nubs which are his hands and feet. I think Kirby's feet are his shoes because 1. There a different color from his skin tone 2. They look like shoes and 3. it seems really hard which is ironic considering Kirby is depicted as rubbery. Kirby also has nostrils as he has been shown browning a bubble with his area where his nose would be. Kirby has organs which has been confirmed from Kirby Stated to have lungs to the star shaped heart. Kirby also has eyes, a tongue, and at least some sort of stomach which all are stated in the above. Kirby also has the distributive intestines. it's one of the organs of Kirby which makes the food spread in his body. Kirby also has the gastrovascular cavity. His veins are consenting of blood cells and his nerves are connecting to his feet. His viens and nerves are not near his feet. back to KIrby's stomach. you may know, Kirby will often inhale to catch and swallow his prey, the Waddle Dee being the most common and easiest. When in his mouth, his stomach bag will fill up and make Kirby a little larger, but still spherical and round. However, when he completely swallows him, the Waddle Dee will instantly disappear, and Kirby will reduce back to his regular size. This is how it works for anything he eats, they disappear instantaneously when swallowed. Of course he does not always eat living creatures or beings. He has very sensitive tastebuds, therefore he really enjoys eating food, mainly for its taste. When the food is swallowed, like creatures, it will disappear instantly, as if it had never been devoured by the puff-ball. His's Stomach acid is similar in structure as to fluoroantimonic acid (Which is 100,000 billion billion billion times more potent than a humans stomach acid). However there is a big difference with food - the only thing that remains from the food within him is the fat content of the food he ate. So while the food itself is no longer within him, the fat will be accumulated, and remains to sit around in his stomach bag. This concludes the process of how a Kirby gains fat in his body. This stage of fattening up begins as soon as Kirby's stomach bag expands far enough to fully fill up the lower half of his regular-shaped body. Though not much of a difference in his shape, it is during this stage he has a visible belly on him. From a side view (Not illustrated) you can see his tummy protrude out a bit, it's also fairly squishy and mildly warm, being that it's got a fair bit of fat in that area. This stage hardly affects a Kirby's mobility, they can still run and jump around. Though, he has to adjust to the weight he has put on, as he started naturally as a light-as-a-feather ball of puff. Stage 2: Chubby You may have noticed that Kirby's stomach bag doesn't fill the upper half of a Kirby's body, unlike solid objects or creatures he can inhale. That's because all the fat within his body causes the stomach bag to sag downwards, acting like something of a very stretchy waterballoon full of fatness as it gets bigger and bigger. Because of this, when he continues to fatten up beyond the first stage, only the lower half of his body is filling up with the ever-expanding stomach. This is what is known as the Chubby stage, where the Kirby not only appears to have a fully defined fat belly, but almost appears to have a seperate "head" emerging from the top half of his body. The top half is not defined enough in this stage to look like a seperate head on top of his lower body, though. This stage has some effect on the Kirby's mobility, his height has grown a little and he feels held down a little by the weight of his bulging belly. It also takes adjusting for the Kirby to walk right in this shape, usually at first they accidentally fall forward on to their weighty stomach. Stage 3: Obese This is the final stage to the fattening up of Kirby. Here, the Kirby is declared obese, usually 2-3 times the height of a normal Kirby, the majority of that height taken up by the large, bloated lower half of their body. In this shape, their stomach bag inside has greatly exaggerated in shape and width, taking on the shape of a huge waterballoon. This shape is reflected accurately on the outside, going downwards his body widens and protrudes out in both width and bredth. The amount of fat in his body has also caused his feet to stretch apart a fait bit between each other. It is most suiting to describe the Obese Kirby as a "sack of jello", his entire lower body does look like a stretchy, bag-like container for all his fat, the mass of which is very soft, squishy and warm. It is difficult not to compare his lower body to gelatin, all the fat within his stretchy, rubbery body wobbles about even to the slightest of movements. His entire body has the tendency to shake, bounce and quiver non stop as he waddles. You may notice that on the diagram, there are some non-grey areas around the upper half of his body on the inside. This is additional excess fat which fills those areas in this stage, meaning that it's not just the lower half of the body that fattens up. The main areas here are his facial cheeks, giving his "head" area at the top a more defined look, an area in between his head and belly, giving him a visible mid-body, chestal area, and fat in his paws and arms. For the latter area, the gathered fat in his arms and paws mainly allow them to extend rather than plump up, enabling him slightly better reach with his arms than without fat. However, in this current shape, it's virtually impossible for a Kirby to touch their toes with their paws, the huge belly proving to be an unpassable obstacle to the Kirby's reach. Kirby's mobility is greatly affected in this stage. A Kirby is considered obese when reaching the weight of at least 150lbs, which is extremely heavy considering a Kirby is naturally feather-light. As a result, it takes them a lot of adjusting, they often start out having large difficulty of moving about, trying to shift a very weighty amount of fat that is all resting as one concentrated blob. Even in the Chubby stage, the Kirby is able enough to jump about freely, but that changes when they reach Obesity. It is very difficult for a Kirby to build the strength in their relatively little feet to push themselves off the ground in to the air. In fact, most obese Kirbies cannot even do this at all, though some have been able to pull it off. Though they can hardly get off the ground in this size, their whole lower body jiggles and bounces around when they land on their feet again. They'll also have trouble with the positioning of their feet, having stretched apart a little in this state. Though their position will allow the Kirby to stand in the one spot firmly, the width between the feet means he has to waddle rather than walk to get around. Without practice, they'll often wave and sway about unevenly when attempting to waddle, the mass of fat attempting to throw them off with its weight shaking about underneath them. More often than not they will fall a lot until they eventually get the hang of it. Finally, to reach the stage of obesity, a Kirby will not only have to eat plenty of food with fat content, but also stop exercising or moving around too much during the course of weight gain. Therefore, when they reach this size, they'll be pretty out of shape and unfit. Especially with carrying around so much fat in their once weightless body, they'll often lose stamina very fast, even from waddling, and also become breathless and a little bit sweaty. This is also considered a factor in the Obese Kirby's mobility, as it largely restricts how far they can move or how much they can perform in such a shape. Most Kirbies in this stage will spend most of the day lazing around, only getting up when they have to eat, and often snoozing when laying down. Kirby though has more than the disappearing enemy process. I found a skeleton from japan. someone made these great points. ☀ * The eyes cavities don't fit Kirby's eyeballs (but Kirby's eyeballs don't even make sense in the first place) * There's 3 fingers for each hand. Maybe during this species' growth, these 3 metatarsal bones expand and become real fingers, thus explaining why Meta Knight has fingers (considering Kirby is a young member and Meta Knight an adult one) * Kirby has bird/dinosaur-like feet. * Kirby has no coccyx. That explains why he doesn't have a butt I think. EDIT : Kirby HAS a coccyx here, but it's hidden by his jaws. But it's also covered by his spine, so the "No butt theory" still stands up. * The ribs are pretty small for what I think is a mammal. But that can be explain by the fact that Kirby must have a giant stomach for his little body. * Kirby doesn't have knees. But he doesn't really have legs so that's not a problem. What seems to be a tibia (I believe) isn't externally visible. * Finally, according to this book Kirby's body is horizontally 20 cm long. By using scale mensuration, we can determine that Kirby is about 28 cm tall. https://www.reddit.com/r/Kirby/comments/6dn50a/kirby_canonically_has_a_skeleton/#bottom-comments For more information. And also Kirby may have his fat stored in his butt considering that guy in the reddit points that Kirby's coccyx may be behind his spine explains Kirby has no visible but or a thick one. I did more research and on GR this show up. "This week’s question comes from GoPikmin, who inquired two weeks ago, “How about the science of Kirby's stomach if there is any?” Well, GoPikmin: No. There is no established science regarding Kirby’s stomach. So we’ll just have to create some! Get ready to take this junk entirely too seriously as we figure out the biology behind Kirby’s digestive track and make our journalism professors bow their heads in shame. To begin with, a normal human stomach can hold only about four liters (or a little bit more than a gallon) of any type of material at one time, so there is definitely something interesting going on underneath that fluffy pink exoskeleton. Unless we’ve been drastically overestimating the height and girth of Mario, then the picture above proves Kirby has at least enough stomach area to hold a (small) grown man. But with some serious practice, just about anybody can expand that stomach size considerably. Take Takeru Kobayashi, for instance. He made headlines all over the world in 2001, when he started smashing competitive eating world records in his rookie season. Most people assumed he was some sort of side-show with a stomach made out of waste from a nuclear reactor. But as it turns out, he just works really hard. For weeks before a competition, he’ll gradually eat more and more, stretching out his stomach to greater and greater sizes – a practice which doctors urge people never to attempt, as there is zero data on the long-term effects of purposefully distorting your own organ (seriously, don’t do it). All the while he works out extremely hard to prevent fat from building up and restricting his stomach size. A 2007 study by the University of Pennsylvania wrote, “successful speed eaters expand the stomach to form an enormous flaccid sac capable of accommodating huge amounts of food.” Which is utterly disgusting, but it may be the clue behind Kirby’s special abilities. Of course, Kirby might not be entirely human. The more likely scenario is that he’s some sort of sick genetic splice-up between a human, blowfish, and a bird. The blowfish comparison is obvious thanks to his inflation capabilities, and he’s vaguely shaped like a human. But why is he at all like a bird? Because he spits stuff up! Just like a momma bird, Kirby vomits back up his prey to serve further use. So it’s possible that Kirby has two stomachs, like a bird (a few other animals have them as well; raptors, for instance). The important stomach is called the “crop.” It’s essentially a type of holding pouch where the animal can store food that doesn’t need to be eaten right away. Birds tend to use them to carry food back to their young. The pouch is very muscular, which helps them push the food back out without too much effort. So why is it necessary to compare Kirby to a bird? Because if he didn’t have a crop, things would get insanely messy. Stomachs are really nasty places. They contain large amounts of very strong acids that help digest things like meat and flesh. So it wouldn’t do well to swallow a guy like Mario, since his entire body would start to be burned away with acids down to its constituent chemicals. The fun part about imagining Kirby with a digestive system like this is that he’d likely also have a gizzard. Gizzards are the true stomachs of birds (and other animals) that are used to grind up food. Some of them even have rocks inside to help mash up all the food. Which isn’t exactly exciting, but it does produce some horrifying visions of what happens when Kirby doesn’t spit out his prey. If he swallowed the prey instead, they’d be slowly ground to death inside a muscle-organ filled with rocks. That would be very useful in helping Kirby sidestep many of the issues that beset competitive eaters, such as irritable bowel syndrome. So don’t mess with Kirby, unless you want the gizzard." Conclusion Kirby's anatomy was very interesting and fun to explore. in conclusion Kirby is a rubbery alien who can copy your powers, is very rubbery, has cartilage bones, is very Cute. Kirby may be creepy because of this but this makes him more awesome and he will always be cute. Category:Chubby short hungry aliens Anatomy